


A Bookworm & His Brownies

by NaughtySammyBoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All characters are of legal age, F/M, High School AU, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Sam gets a little crazy, Sam gives a rimjob, Smut, This started out innocent I s2g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtySammyBoy/pseuds/NaughtySammyBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's been busy studying for a test at the library, and when he finally arrives home late that night--he ends up getting a lot more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bookworm & His Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't actually use 'Y/N' or 'you' in this one, but y'all are more than welcome to use this as a reader insert since I don't give 'her' a name. I also realize that I haven't posted on AO3 since November of last year, but that's because college kicked my ass and left me with a huge case of writer's block for a long time. Enjoy!

Sam's eyes started to droop, exhaustion filling his body as he tries to refocus his attention on the world history book in front of him. The words just seem to blur before his gaze, and Sam's not sure he can even finish the page he's on because he feels like his eyes are crossing as he re-reads the same line for the third time. He lets his head fall to the open book with a thud, a heavy groan of frustration vibrating in his throat. "Fuck it," he murmurs to himself, pulling his head back up and slamming the damned book closed before shoving it into his tattered backpack.

He shoots his mom a text telling her he's on his way home, waving bye to the old librarian as he passes where she's stooped over the counter replacing the stickers on book spines. The library has nearly became a second home to Sam now that he'd entered his senior year of high school, the weight of huge papers and the SAT's heavy on his back if he wanted to get into a good university. He hasn't decided which one he wants to attend yet, still waiting for the rejection or acceptance letters to arrive in the mail--he knows he'll get accepted to most of the schools he's applied to because he's worked hard his whole academic life.

Sam wasn't the New Oxford American Dictionary's definition of a nerd--he was actually quite popular in school, but was kind of nerd in the sense that he _was_ extremely studious when he most certainly needed to be. Although he never admit it to anyone besides himself, he _also_ rather enjoyed buying school supplies--something about the idea of having new binders, filler paper, good pens, sticky notes, highlighters, mechanical pencils, a new yearly planner--

Okay. Sam _was_ a nerd.

He sighs as he climbs into his car, one of the best gifts his parents ever got him. It wasn't fancy or expensive, but it got him from point A to point B with no problems--besides the fact that he was in dire need of an oil change here soon. He starts her up and pulls of out the parking lot with ease, turning the radio to some station that played some oldies-but-goldies. The wind whips through his lengthy hair when he rolls his windows down, the late night air making goosebumps form from the base of his neck down to the end of his spine.

His phone dings from its place in the cup holder of the middle console, but doesn't tear Sam's attention away from the road. He waits until he stops at a red light, looking at the reply from his mother.

_Ok, ur dinner's in the fridge, going to bed. Love you._

Sam sends a quick reply before the light turns green, letting his phone slip between his legs as he drives on. He feels it vibrate a few times against his inner thigh but doesn't bother to look at it since he's only seconds away from pulling into his driveway. He parks in his usual spot beside his parents's SUV, flicking off the headlights before putting it in park and shutting off the car's engine. He locks it up and jingles his keys around until he finds the one that unlocks the front door to his house, his backpack heavy on his back. He doesn't even bother heating up his dinner, content with eating the lukewarm mashed potatoes and green beans before tearing away at the perfectly cooked pork chop on his plate.

Sam gently places his dirty dish in the sink, cringing when the silver fork dings against the metal of it. He makes his way to the basement door--well actually the door to his room, his parents accepting his decision to transform the large basement into his bedroom. He's confused as he makes his way down the stairs, all the lights are on even though he swears he turned them off before he left. His confusion is quickly dissolved though when he sees his girlfriend sprawled out on her back flipping through one of Sam's x-rated magazines, the one he's sure she got from under his mattress. Her legs are crossed at the ankles, looking entirely relaxed and not aware of Sam's presence yet.

She's wearing nothing but one of Sam's jerseys, one that's much too big on her but looks damn good wrapped around her curvy figure. He can see where she stripped off her clothes, her jeans and bra laying uncared for on his floor near the open door of his closet. Sam silently chuckles to himself as he stealthily descends down the rest of the stairs. He bites his lip as he drops his book bag carelessly, the loud thud of it hitting the floor making her jump up on bed into a sitting position as a gasp leaves her lips. "For fuck's sake, Sam!" She hisses in a scream-slash-whisper kind of way, "you scared the living shit out of me!"

Sam laughs heartily, thanking God there's an entire floor separating him from his parents so they can't hear anything. "Mind telling me what the _hell_ you're doing going through my _personal_ belongings?" He asks, snatching the dirty magazine from her hands playfully when he reaches his large bed, raising an eyebrow at her in question.

"I got bored," she smirks, climbing up to her knees on the bed in front of his standing figure, wrapping her arms around his neck. She peppers gentle kisses along the defined slant of his jawline, giggling breathily as her soft lips graze his stubbled skin.

"How long you been here?" Sam asks, his large hands grabbing at her hips as he tilts his head back to give her more access to his throat.

"Long enough," she mumbles against his Adam's apple, causing it to bob in reaction to her purposeful teasing.

Sam chuckles, gnawing at his bottom lip as she nips at the spot she knows drives him crazy. "How the _fuck_ did you even get in?" He feels her pull away and his eyes follow as she points to the small basement window, her eyes shining as she laughs.

"And let me tell ya," she starts, climbing off the bed and walking towards her bag. "It was _not_ easy gettin' my ass through that window," she's shaking her head as she bends over to rustle around in the bag, finally pulling out a purple Tupperware container. "I brought you a special somethin' for being such a _sexy_ little bookworm these last couple of days," she tells him, making her way back over to him with a smirk on her lips.

Sam takes it from her hands and tears the plastic lid off, his mouth watering immediately once he sees the contents of the bowl. "You made me slut brownies?" He asks, smiling at her because they're his all time favorites. Because honestly--what's better than a layer of chocolate chip cookie dough, topped with brownie mix, Oreo cookies nestled between the two, and baked all together to absolute perfection?

"You bet your sweet ass I did," she replies, "I even took them out the oven a few minutes early so the cookie dough didn't get all hard and stuff," sweetly adding, "because I know how much you just _love_ ooey, gooey chocolate chip cookies." Her mouth is centimeters away from his as she talks, her voice low and carrying a tone he's all too familiar with. "I even added a _special_ little ingredient to the brownie mix," she further explains, clicking her tongue before giving him a quick peck.

Sam eyes her suspiciously, examining the mock of an innocent smile she's wearing. "Oh?" He questions, "and what _special_ little ingredient are we talking about?"

" _Well_ ," she draws out the single word, bringing her shoulders up as she throws her hands up playfully. "I may or may not have gotten a little pot from Dean."

"Babe!" Sam barks incredulously, mouth hanging open in shock. "You bought _weed_ from my _brother?_ And then _baked_ it into _my_ slut brownies?"

"I didn't buy it, per _se_ ," she says, a snigger in her throat. "I promised Dean I'd write his essays for the rest of his college semester if he leant me a couple dime bags."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sam's eyes narrow, the idea of his girlfriend using her knowledge in order to score some marijuana almost hilarious.

"Come _on_ , baby," she croons, "it'll be more of body high than a mental one, I promise." Sam watches as she picks up a brownie, taking a large bite and groaning approvingly at the taste of it. "It's _so good_ , can't even taste the bud," she's smiling around the chocolatey bite, swallowing it once she's satisfied with herself. "Don't you _want_ a slut brownie, Sam?" She asks, pressing herself up against him as she teasingly wiggles the brownie in front of his face. "It just _melts_ in your mouth," she purrs, bringing it back to her mouth to take a small bite this time. "So _good_ , baby," she moans as she chews, eyeing Sam with a darkened gaze.

Sam's chewing on his bottom lip, watching the way her mouth moves as she eats her creation. He sighs and quickly leans forward, stealing a bite of hers as she squeals with delight. Sam chuckles as she basically feeds it to him, licking her lips to clean up the brownie crumbs that littered them. " _Fuck_ these are good," he sighs as his eyes roll dramatically, reaching into the bowl for another one once he finishes his first.

"God, you're _so_ fucking hot," she husks, reaching for the hem of the jersey she's wearing and tearing it off her body. She's left wearing a pair of white cotton panties that are low on her hips and decorated with white lace trim, Sam's cock swelling in his jeans at the sight of their sexy simplicity. He watches as she slinks her way over to the bed, turning her back to him as she crawls on top of it.

Sam's not sure if it's the pot now in his system or _what_ , but she's never looked as fuckable as she did at that very moment. He examines the way her ass is the air, teasing him to the point where he can practically _hear_ the blood rushing from his brain to his groin. He casually rolls his eyes and bites back a chuckle when she throws a smirk over her shoulder, wiggling her ass for good measure.

Sam has to sit there and think for a good five minutes about how he got so goddamn lucky and landed a girl like her. Sure, he was popular but she was even more popular than he was. All the guys at school would give her bedroom eyes as she walked the halls but she never reciprocated their advances, only did with Sam--ever since sophomore year when he finally grew a pair and asked her out.

"You just gonna stand there like a knot on a log all night, or are you gonna come over here and fuck me?" She asks, breaking Sam from the trance he didn't even know he was in.

Sam nearly trips as he kicks off his shoes and rips down his jeans, his left foot getting caught in the whole of the leg. Her sweet laugh fills his ears and he smiles, watching as she flips over on her back and her breasts moving with the motions. Sam walks to the bed, the mattress dipping with his weight as he knees his way onto its soft surface. He notices that his comforter feels softer than usual and decided that he's definitely high, the feeling not as crazy as he thought it'd be. "Wanna fuck you _all_ night." Yep, he's _definitely_ high--he's usually never so bold right off the bat.

"Holy shit," he hears her breath as he settles between her spread thighs, his face finding shelter in the crook of her neck as he sucks at her skin. He can feel her hands tightly grip the bottom hem of his t-shirt, tugging it up his chest as she rolls her hips against his. "Want it off, Sam," she whimpers, fucking _whimpers_ , out to him. Sam complies, pulling away from her neck long enough to reach behind with one arm to grab a fistful of the back of the shirt and yank it over his head. Her gentle hands are on his newly exposed skin instantly, her fingers tightening around his ribs momentarily as she drags her mouth against his before pressing in for an open-mouthed kiss.

They're both moaning and panting into each other's mouth, their hips colliding as the bare skin-on-skin contact warms their bodies. Sam growls when she pushes a hand into the back of his boxers to playfully grab at his asscheek, her legs wrapping around his until the heels of her feet are digging into the back of his upper thighs. They make out for what feels like forever, their tongues curving and flexing around one another's as they grind against each other.

Sam smirks when she whines as a result of him pulling away from her grasp to fall on his back beside her. He lets his head fall back when she climbs up to her hands and knees next to him, kissing down the trunk of his body until she's teething at the waistband of his boxers. Sam helps her out by lifting his hips enough so she can pull them down, leaving them abandoned around the middle of his calves for him to kick them the rest of the way off. "Oh _fuck_ ," he hisses once her hand grasps him at the base and her tongue runs wild around the purpled head of his cock. It almost seems like the sensation is even more intense than usual, punching the air from Sam's lungs as he chokes out some ragged moans. He nearly comes when she swallows him down, instinctively reaching out to grab hold of her panty-clad ass that's on full display for him as she kneels beside him.

Sam knows he needs to distract himself from coming--so he grabs her hips after clumsily removing her panties and pulls her lower body towards his head, listening and feeling her shocked intake of air at the sudden change in position. She quickly gets with the program though and throws a leg over his head until she's straddling his face, her weeping cunt right in proximity with his open mouth. His cock falls from her mouth when he runs his tongue through her slick folds, her lips releasing a breathy, "Jesus _Christ!_ "

Sam moans into her tender flesh, circling her clit with the very tip of his tongue as way to keep her at bay for just a minute. "Fuck yeah," he husks against her swollen outer lips, sucking them into his mouth and tonguing his way between them to lap at her slick. He can feel her biting down on his hip as she whimpers, trying to keep her sounds to a minimum even though they're far away from the rest of his family. It's not long before she's practically rutting against his face, using his mouth to greedily get herself there.

Sam surprises her though, pulling his mouth away from her pussy and spreading her cheeks. She doesn't have time to ask him what the fuck he thinks he's doing before Sam's languidly licking at her furled back entrance with the tip of his tongue. "What _the_ \--holy fucking _shit_!" She gasps brokenly, never having felt Sam's tongue _there_ before. It feels _dirty_ \--but _so_ fucking good that she's _seriously_ conflicted. She also _seriously_ thinks that _there_ might be even _more_ sensitive than her _ever_ so swelling clit. "Such a _dirty_ boy," she murmurs mindlessly against the skin under his navel, earning her a throaty and drawn out _mm-hm_ from Sam that vibrates through her like unhindered electrical shocks.

Sam finally tears his mouth away from her and rest his head back on the bed, his eyes examining just how _messy_ he's made her. He brings his hands up to use a couple fingers to spread her glistening pussy lips apart, her entire cunt visibly contracting in response. He slides two fingers into her with such ease, her inner walls encasing them like they were always meant to be there. " _God_ , fuckin' love how wet you get for me," he growls, pushing his fingers all the way in before slowly pulling them out. "Liked me lickin' your pretty little asshole, huh?" He asks, using his other hand to thumb at her clit quickly--such a _great_ contrast compared to how sluggishly his fingers are moving.

At this point, Sam knows she can't form a coherent _verbal_ response--the only one he gets is the rocking of her hips against his hands and her repeated gasps against one of his upper thighs. He understands though--he's never really been _this_ vulgar during sex, never really been so _forward_ and so fucking _dirty_ when it came to sex talk.

"Gonna--Sam, I'm gonna--I think--"

Sam relishes in how fucking _wrecked_ she sounds as she practically wheezes from the pleasure he's giving her. And Sam's glad she's not sucking his cock anymore because he's pretty sure he'd come from pure circumstance alone. He doesn't let up even though she's nearly sobbing into the flesh of his lower belly, her sweat-slick thighs trembling as she threatens to collapse against his chest. "Yeah, that's my girl," Sam whispers, feeling her clench around his fingers as she whimpers pathetically over and over again. Sam works her through it as she comes, craning his fingers as she tightens around them repeatedly. He can feel her clit pulsate against the pad of his thumb, quivering under his touch as he presses against it a few more times just to draw her pleasure out.

Sam smirks, pleased with himself as she climbs off him with wobbly hands and knees. "You're a fucking _animal_ tonight, Sam," she pants, falling beside him on her side with her back turned to him. Sam agrees with a deep chuckle, turning over so he's pressed up against her. They're both slick with sweat already and Sam wonders if the air is even on.

"It's _your_ fault," he whispers against her cheek, giving the flushed skin a sweet kiss. " _You're_ the one who gave me _pot_ brownies, and transformed me into some _dirty_ , sex-crazed beast."

"Yeah well, I _like_ it," she giggles breathlessly, grinding her ass against his unbearably hard cock. She sighs when Sam takes hold of her knee, resting her leg over his so she's spread wide enough for him to position himself at her drenched opening. "Oh, _Sam_ ," she sighs again, more dreamily, as he sinks into her with one slick push.

"Fuck, you're so wet," Sam groans against her shoulder, his eyes fluttering shut as her inner muscles pull him in greedily. He props himself up on one elbow as he lays his free arm across her hips, leisurely pulling out of her and thrusting back in quick succession. He usually really enjoys this position, but the fire in his lower belly is yearning for another one. He hears her gasp in refusal as he pulls out, gripping her shoulder to push her down onto her back easily. "Wanna fuck you _harder_ , baby," he husks out, kneeing his way between her spread thighs and easily sliding back into her.

Sam drinks in her moans as he wraps his hands around the back of her knees, pressing her thighs against her upper body to practically fold her in half. She's holding onto his biceps for dear life while her nails dig into the skin of them, tossing her head back as Sam fucks into her like a man on a mission. "Fuck yes," she gasps, taking what Sam gives her without complaint. "I'm _so_ fucking sensitive, baby," she tells him, bringing her head back up to look into his fiery hazel eyes.

Sam's a moaning mess, his hips moving almost uncontrollably as they quicken on their own accord. He can tell he's not going to last long, not with the way she's tightening around him and crying out his name like it's all she needs to know. When she comes a second time, she looks so fucking good that Sam has to pull out after she comes back down. He lets his head fall back as he pumps himself quickly, listening to her praise of, "that's right, baby, come all over me" and "I want it, Sam."

Sam brings his head back forward _just_ in time to see his come painting her pussy, belly, and tits with milky white strands. She's biting her bottom lip as she looks up at him through her long lashes, her hair a crazy mess and her chest heaving wildly. "Holy _shit_ ," she chuckles lazily, "that was like... _straight_ out of a porno for fuck's sake."

Sam laughs breathlessly, leaning over her to give her a sweet kiss before falling beside her. "Nah," he says, "that was _way_ better than any porn flick _I've_ ever seen." He rolls onto his side and runs a finger through the come covering her skin, bringing his hand up and coating her lips with it. He watches with a lazy grin as she licks it away and hums in approval, moving her head to suck his finger into her mouth.

Sam decides to quit playing and _actually_ clean her up, reaching over to his bedside table and yanking a tissue from the box sitting there. "Such a gentleman," she snickers, slotting her fingers through his thick and sweat-drenched hair. Sam smiles and continues to wipe at her slick skin, tossing the tissue once he's done.

"I _think_ I want some more slut brownies now."

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! I honesty have no goddamn idea where this filth came from. I also realize that I couldn't have been bothered while writing this to make the sex safe but remember, wrap it up! I also want to apologize if there are any spelling or grammar errors, seeing as how my eyes started crossing after the hundredth time proofreading this. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading this dirty ass filth!


End file.
